plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Mondo Bronto
Beastly |Tribe = History Pet Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 and destroy all Plants here. |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = Deep in Hollow Earth, Zombie warrior women tame herds of enormous dinosaurs. Any good history book will tell you that.}} Mondo Bronto is a colossal legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the trait, and its ability gives itself +1 /+1 and destroys every Plant in its lane. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability:' :' This gets +1 /+1 and destroy all Plants here. *'Set - Rarity: Colossal - Legendary Card description Deep in Hollow Earth, Zombie warrior women tame herds of enormous dinosaurs. Any good history book will tell you that. Strategies With Mondo Bronto to start is a very average strength zombie with the Amphibious trait. Nonetheless, it is their ability that makes Mondo Bronto a force to be reckoned with. Having their Dino-Roar ability both increase their stats by +1/+1 and destroy every plant in their lane ensures that at the beginning of each turn after it's played, Mondo Bronto will always have a direct opening for a hit on the plant hero. Furthermore, due to their ability to destroy plants in their lane being tied to its Dino-Roar, if you draw or conjure a card during the Tricks phase, the plant hero will be defenseless against Mondo Bronto during the Fight! phase. Their Dino-Roar on top of destroying all plants in their lane, allowing for a direct opening, also increases their stats, meaning the more cards you draw, the stronger Mondo Bronto becomes. It is highly recommend to use Mondo Bronto on a deck which gives you access to many drawing and conjuring cards, preferably tricks, to maximize their Dino-Roar and ensure the plant hero can't do anything to defend themselves against them. This task can be done easily as Immorticia, who has many ways to draw or conjure cards from the Brainy class. Because of their abilities, Mondo Bronto synergies well with Haunting Zombie, Cyborg Zombie, and Octo Zombie, as when they are destroyed, they will add a card into your hand, activating their ability. Against Destroying them is of high priority. Not only does their Dino-Roar ability allow them to become stronger overtime, if the opposing hero has any tricks which allow them to draw or conjure a card, it leaves you defenseless against them. Due to their ability to destroy plants easily, tricks or "When played" abilities are the best option to tackle Mondo Bronto as you can hardly predict whether or not the zombie hero is ready to activate Mondo Bronto's Dino-Roar ability during the Zombie Tricks phase. Gallery MondoBrontoStats.jpg|Statistics Trivia *During development, they were originally named "Brontosaurus Rider." They costed 4, had 3/3 with Amphibious, and their Dino-Roar ability gave all pets on the field +1/+1. **They were changed to what they are now, but they didn't destroy plants. Instead, they Conjured a history trick when played. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:History zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:History cards Category:Pet cards